mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Lobby
Lobbies (also known as Hubs) are where the players spawn when they join the server. Players can change Lobbies using the Nether Star in their inventories. There are currently 9 public Lobbies on Minecraft Central and 1 Staff Lobby. General Info Lobbies have portals and NPCs to each sub-server and Minigame. There are high mountains surrounding the spawn, and there is a World Border around it to prevent players from escaping. The Lobbies have jump pads that make traveling faster. Players get Night Vision effects to make the Lobby brighter. Upon joining the Lobby, players receive a Server Selector (Compass), Minigame Stats (Player Skull), Cosmetics Menu (Chest), Donator Ranks (Emerald) and Lobby Selector (Nether Star). There used to be a bone item that let you choose Mounts, but this feature was removed on the 1st of April 2016. The placement of the items in the player hotbar has varied a lot. There have been other items in the hotbar too, such as a Tutorial Book and an item to make other players invisible. The Minigame Stats item used to be a book. The current Lobby has special features that the players can use. There are 3 rooms, those being a PvP room, a Spleef room and a Parkour room. Flying and Cosmetics are disabled in these rooms. There is also a Villager that lists notable members in a GUI. These notable members are the Owners and Administrators of MCCentral, as well as the former Administrators. In the PvP room players get Iron Armour and a Diamond Sword. The Spleef arena gives the players a Diamond Shovel. There is a timer of 30 seconds before a match of Spleef begins, and at least 2 players are required for the game to start. You can also sit on the chairs (all the stairs) in the Lobby by right-clicking on them. History The way of choosing a sub-server or Minigame has varied during the history of MCCentral. There used to be signs for each Minigame server that the players could click and join the games. This was later changed into the GUI-based automated joining system. There used to be pressure plates on the right side of the spawn that you could use to teleport to the Minigames and sub-server portals. Previously when players teleported to Minigames, they could see a Merchant in the middle, and on the right and left sides their own statistics. Even before this the Merchants used to be in small "booths" on the side or in the middle of the Minigame building. This was later gradually removed, as Minigames moved into NPC-joining, replacing Merchants with an emerald in the waiting lobby. Players used to get Speed III, Jump Boost III and Night Vision II potion effects in the Lobby before the 22nd of August 2018. On the 20th November 2015 when Arcade was released, the other end of the Lobbies changed a bit. An arcade-themed building was added with the Arcade Minigame signs in it. When the Arcade games were removed completely on the 19th of July 2018, the building was blocked off. There was originally only one Lobby but the number of Lobbies was expanded on 16th of March when there were 3 Lobbies in total. The number of lobbies was later increased to be 9 and somewhere around spring 2015 the amount of Lobbies was increased to be 12. Later that spring it became 15. On the 4th of February 2016, the total amount of Lobbies was raised to 24. During August or September 2016 the Lobby count was reduced to 16. With the addition of a new Lobby design on the 22nd of August 2018, the count was reduced to 9. There have been many different lobby designs: * The 1st Lobby with only Minigame buildings * The 2nd Lobby complex with both a sub-server and Minigame Lobby (added by the 13th of February 2014) * The 3rd Lobby that was rather long, with each sub-server and Minigame having its own building * The 4th Lobby that had only the sub-server portals and NPCs for the Minigames * The 5th and current Lobby that is round in shape and has portals for the sub-servers, along with NPCs for the Minigames. On the 27th of August 2015 a new spawn room design was released. It featured player models (NPCs) standing on pedestals representing each playable sub-server and Minigame. The other parts of the Lobbies weren't changed. The third spawn model featured Merchants standing on both the right and left side of the Minigames. From the spawn room to the left there was a Donator rank information room and on the right teleports to Minigames and sub-servers. On the 1st of April 2016 Wardrobes were removed completely when the new Cosmetic Treasures were introduced. Special Occasions The Lobbies have been decorated for Halloween in 2013, 2018 and 2019. They were also decorated for Christmas in 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018 and 2019. Staff Lobby A Staff Lobby was added on the 23rd of August 2018. The Staff Lobby looks and works exactly like the regular lobbies. It was added so that staff members can deal with chatreports and other matters in peace, without having players interrupt them. Only staff members are able to access this lobby through the Lobby Selector in their inventories. Gallery 2013 Lobby.png|Sky feature in 2013 Lobby 2013_Lobby_Recreation.png|2013 Lobby February 2014 Lobby.png|February 2014 Lobby Long Lobby From Top.png|2014-2015 Lobby 22nd_August_2018_Lobby.png|2018 Lobby 2013_Halloween_Lobby_Recreation.png|Halloween 2013 Lobby 2018_Halloween_Lobby.png|Halloween 2018 Lobby 2019_Halloween_Lobby.png|Halloween 2019 Lobby Christmas_2015_Lobby.png|Christmas 2015 Lobby Christmas_2016_Lobby.png|Christmas 2016 Lobby Christmas_2017_Lobby.png|Christmas 2017 Lobby Christmas_2018_Lobby.png|Christmas 2018 Lobby Christmas_2019_Lobby.png|Christmas 2019 Lobby Category:Lobbies